DNA fragments generated during sequencing reactions may be subjected to size exclusion chromatography so as to reduce the amount of dye-labeled terminators loaded into an electrophoresis device. This can reduce dye artifacts that interfere with analysis of the sequencing reaction products. However, analysis of the products of many sequencing reactions, even those that are purified by size-based separation techniques, still suffer from dye artifacts.
Accordingly, there is a need for products and methods for reducing dye artifacts in chain extension reactions, e.g., in nucleic acid sequencing reactions.